Warrior Cats: Clashing Thunder
by NasakuKitsuneOfKami
Summary: A young kitty-pet, abandoned by his Twolegs, thinks that life in the forest will be easy. But life is tough when you're a cat stuck in the middle of a clan war...
1. Allegiances

_Warrior Cats- Clashing Thunder_

_**Allegiances**_

_Thunder Clan_

Leader Redstar- A serious brown tom with amber eyes and a distinctive red streak running across his right shoulder.

Deputy Fallensnow- Long haired white she-cat.

Apprentice-Wolfpaw

Medicine Cat Pantherpad- Ebony-black tom with unusually large paws.

Warriors (Toms, and she-cats without kits.)

Stormtail- Grey tom with a bushy black tail and white muzzle.

Apprentice-Rustpaw

Jetpelt-Large dark she-cat, indifferent and persuasive.

Apprentice-Goosepaw

Batears-Small big eared she-cat, very excitable.

Solarflare-An extremely large, brightly coloured tom with thick fur, ginger.

Apprentice-Swanpaw

Darkeyes- Black and white tom with unusually dark amber eyes.

Apprentice-Timberpaw

Icefeather- Blue-grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Apprentices (More than six moons old, training to be warriors.)

Wolfpaw-A dark grey tom with mismatching eyes (Blue on the left, green on the right), originally a kittypet, eager to be a warrior, had a twin brother who mysteriously disappeared.

Rustpaw-Orange tom with rusty red paws, friends with WolfPaw, restless and quick.

Goosepaw-Golden tom with a white chest and tail, brother of SwanPaw, a bit snobbish.

Swanpaw- Almost pure white she-cat has a distinctive ginger patch in the middle of her back, sister of GoosePaw, graceful and caring.

Timberpaw- The smallest apprentice, tortoiseshell tom, shy and quiet.

Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits.)

Autumnfur- Light tortoiseshell, mother to SwanPaw and GoosePaw, currently nursing two kits, Honeykit and Leopardkit.

Dawnheart-Light grey with a smudge of white around her left eye, mother of Hawkkit.

Stitchtail-Black and grey with a crooked tail, used to belong to twolegs but she escaped, mother of Timberpaw, expecting kits.

Owlclaws-White with ginger patches, has unusually long claws, mother of Rustpaw.

Rainpelt- A brown and silver dappled queen whom has had the largest litter of kits to care for.

Elders (Former warriors and queens,now retired.)

Foxstorm-Once-pretty brown and ginger she-cat, has a soft spot for Timberpaw.

Crystalleaf-A grey-brown tom with missing patches of fur.

Duckdown- Gray she-cat,the oldest cat of the ThunderClan. Blind. Distressed.

Kits (Kittens five moons or younger.)

Honeykit-Golden she-kit with a white tinged tail. Two moons old.

Hawkkit- Brown tom with red flecks, shy. Three moons old.

Leopardkit-Pale spotted dusky-brown tom, loud. Two moons old.

Coldkit-Gray tom with white stripes. Four moons old. Rainpelt's son.

Ghostkit-Very pale grey she-kit with a black nose. Can't wait to be apprenticed. Four moons old. Rainpelt's daughter.

CoalKit- Black tom with grey stripes, excitable. Five moons old, soon to be apprenticed. Rainpelt's fostered son.

Tawnykit- Tortoiseshell she-kit. Curious and jumpy. Four moons old. Rainpelt's daughter.

ShadowClan

Leader Nightstar- Huge dark grey tom with ice-blue eyes and a distinctive scar running vertically down his left shoulder, cold nature.

Apprentice-Snakepaw

Deputy Deepstreak- Cream coloured tom with a distinctive light blue streak upon his tail tip.

Medicine Cat Brokenclaw-A small tortoiseshell she-cat. Broken left foreleg.

WindClan

Leader Lavenderstar-Cream coloured she-cat with a blue-grey chest. Very protective of her clan.

Deputy Scarletsky- Orange and grey she-cat with a bushy white tail.

Medicine Cat Crowwing- Black and white tom, an expert at healing.

RiverClan

Leader Seastar- A blue she-cat with an unusually long tail.

Apprentice-Luckypaw

Deputy Lionscar- Large golden, battle scarred tom with piercing amber eyes.

Apprentice-Bluepaw

Medicine Cat Goldenfeather- Light, graceful tortie she-cat with a darker mottled back.

Warriors

Dawncloud- Light orange she-cat with a brown smudge upon her chest. Sister of DuskCloud.

Apprentice- Pandapaw

Duskcloud- Dark orange tom with a black streak running down from his head to his muzzle. Younger sibling of Dawncloud.

Apprentice-Stonepaw

Jaggedear- Jet-black tom has a split right ear.

Stormpelt- A blue-gray tom with a streak of brown across his back.

Apprentice- Moonpaw

Snowflower- White she-cat.

Silverdust- Silver tom with a dark grey hind leg.

Apprentice-Stripepaw

Runningcheetah- Orange she-cat with a strange brown spotted coat.

Apprentices

Pandapaw- An enthustiastic black and white tom, has a strange distinctive face which has a pattern similar to the panda.

Stripepaw- A confident dark brown tom whom is eager to prove his skills to the Clan.

Moonpaw- A silver-grey she-cat with a liability to daydream.

Stonepaw- A dark grey tom with emerald eyes, suffers from amnesia.

Luckypaw- A golden-brown she-cat with a loud and bright personality.

Bluepaw- Long haired, light blue she-cat, has a few troubles in swimming because of her thick coat.

Queens

Snowshock- A white she-cat, proud mother of Moonpaw and Sunkit. Has a shock of spiky fur around her neck.

Ashfur- A grey and brown she-cat, is the mother of Luckypaw, Pandapaw and Brightkit.

Pooleyes- A pretty black she-cat with stunning deep blue eyes. Mother of Stripepaw, and expecting kits.

Shininglight- Oldest tabby queen. Mother of Bluepaw, Tankit and Riverkit.

Elders

Patchedquilt- The oldest cat of RiverClan. Suffers from arthritis.

Icetail- Gray and white former-queen who loves to tell stories to the kits.

Kits

Sunkit- An easily scared bright ginger tom.

Tankit- Brown she-kit with a habit of charging before thinking things through.

Riverkit- A silver she-kit who dreams of becoming leader one day.

Brightkit- Bright tortoiseshell she-kit who's picked on for her easygoing nature.

Cat's Outside Clans

Zig- A huge plump black cat, a true kittypet, loyal to his Twolegs.

Pixie- A young black and white she-cat, a kittypet.

Robinheart- A young brown tom, he was exiled from WindClan for a heinous crime.

Foxtail- A rogue tortoiseshell she-cat with a red chest and tail, she chose to leave her clan and hunt for herself, a selfish and cold cat.

Thistle- Brown and cream tom who claims to have visited StarClan's cats. A former Medicine Cat.

Animals or 'Wild Ones'

Maskedface- An adult racoon.

Dogteeth-A young racoon with long fangs.

Grumpynose-Nosy old badger.

Brambleleaf-A fox of a curious disposition, hangs round twoleg homes.


	2. Prologue

**A Hello- **Hey, this is my first story chapter to be published on this site! Wooooo! Well, enjoy the Prologue and Chapter 1, everybody! Also please make sure to review. After all, I wracked my brains for the names and so on. Lol, I think my brain's been overworked...

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Warriors, even though I'd love to... Yup, loads of Erin's own Warrior Cats. Waaah!

**Prologue**

The ginger tom padded backwards and forwards impatiently, his large bushy tail swinging left and right in sync with his body "Come on, PantherPad. Where are you?" he murmured "Danger is near and I need help from StarClan..." he stopped and looked up at the shining stars overhead, the noise of sleeping cats and the quiet, peaceful night calmed the orange cat's thoughts.

A young skinny tom emerged from the dark and padded swiftly towards the light coloured tom who dipped his head in greeting "How are the kits?" "Asleep and healthy, RedStar." answered the black cat settling besides his leader and looking towards the night sky. RedStar nodded slowly then lay down tucking his paws underneath his thick belly fur "PantherPad, have you been getting any news from StarClan lately?" PantherPad's tail twitched in amusement at the ginger toms use of words "StarClan are ancient warriors and thus should be treated as such." he recited to the leader "I know, I know." RedStar replied sighing "But we don't have the time for formality, the RiverClan's warriors are getting stronger by the day and I fear we may soon find ourselves tangled up in war." PantherPad blinked in understanding then continued to gaze at the star-filled sky.

The blue WindClan leader sat inside her den mind ticking over like clock-work, a tom outside mewed her name and she meowed an invite for him to come in, as the tom entered the blue she-cat dipped her head and said "Lionscar, what is the problem?" the golden cat seemed taken aback by his leader's accuracy "One of our warriors has found a,"- he choked and lowered his eyes to the floor- "an apprentice dead, ripped apart by -from the scent of it- a dog, close to ThunderClan territory, SeaStar." SeaStar stood up her eye's wide in shock "One of ours?" she gasped ears pricked forwards, Lionscar nodded sadly "LuckyPaw... We brought her back to camp." SeaStar padded past him and exited her den "Show me." she commanded, Lionscar silently dipped past her and turned towards the middle of the dark -almost silent- camp.

"LuckyPaw! Oh my beautiful kit..." a grey and brown she-cat lay hunched beside an unmoving small golden brown corpse she licked the golden cat in vain and rested her head against her dead daughter's shoulders sobbing, as SeaStar approached the grieving cat looked up "She's still alive isn't she? We can heal her, right?" she mewed, SeaStar gently touched the brown she-cat's cheek "I'm sorry AshFur, she's gone to join StarClan." she murmured sadly in the queen's ear, AshFur flattened her ears and yowled quietly to herself. A young black and white cat sat close to the broken body eye's misty with sorrow "My poor sister..." he turned his head towards LionScar "What happened to her...?" the golden deputy glanced at the apprentice before looking back towards the silent brown she-cat "A dog was scented around the area she was found." The young cat twitched his tail and went padding towards his mother mewing words of comfort "StarClan sent me a word of warning." meowed a tortoiseshell she-cat whom had emerged from her den moments ago as she passed the grieving cats and the bloodied corpse her ears flattened against her head "What happened here?" she muttered to SeaStar "An unfortunate accident," came the reply "what is StarClan's warning?" "Well..."

"... A clash of brothers, not of the clans. Blood will rain upon us." PantherPad mewed quietly his eyes fixated upon the Silverpelt above "... A sacrifice will be made." as StarClan released the medicine cat from their firm grip he blinked and stretched as if awoken from sleep. RedStar's lips drew back and he stood up to turn his back at the night sky "We'll have to tread carefully. This seems like one of the worst prophecy's yet!"


	3. Chapter 1 Wolfpaw

**Oh noes D= The leader's in for a rough time with Wolfpaw, he can be a scary little emo kitty. Lol, btw it gets a lot violent later on. Please review =3 After all, I want to know ALL about my mistakes from the readers =P**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the liscence to be. Erin. Robot..... Anyways, yeah, I don't own Warriors.... yet XD

**Chapter 1**

**WolfPaw**

"Get away from me!" Rocky hissed, hackles raised, the dog stepped closer teeth bared "Food. Mine!" it barked looking towards the bloodied pigeon "It's mine!" the tom yowled, he unsheathed his claws and glared at the stumpy white canine. It growled and dashed towards the cat, but Rocky was ready for it. Jumping out of the way he slashed the dogs side and rushed towards the fresh-kill, gripping it tightly he jumped up the white fence and away.

Rocky's eyes glittered with laughter as he listened to the enraged west highland terrier "That'll teach you to mess with me." he mumbled before padding over to the middle of his garden and dropping his prize "Good thing those Twolegs left really." he mewed biting into the bird. The garden was a mess, abandoned for weeks just like Rocky, his Twoleg owners had decided to move and left the poor tom to fend for himself. He didn't care though, to him the freedom was wonderful, but he pined for company, to be by oneself for almost a month was quite unbearable.

After finishing his meal he leapt back over the fence and headed towards the forest "Might as well go check it out." Rocky muttered to himself.

A warm, fresh scent floated on the silent breeze making Rocky feel content and happy, jumping forwards he dashed away into the forests green depths, leaping gleefully at the staccato of falling red and brown leaves. "This is great!" the young tom mewed "I think I'll live here from now on." pouncing into a pile of dead leaves he patted them and rolled around enjoying the scratchy feeling of them upon his back.

He soon got tired of this however and decided to wander off in any random direction, the wind gently blew at Rockys fur as he padded along eyes to the ground 'T_his way...'_ it said. The toms eyes widened "Who's there?" he meowed _'This way...' _the gentle winds grew stronger and pushed at the small cat. He unsheathed his claws and planted them deep into the soil "Leave me alone!" he yowled crouching down low, ears flattened against his skull. _'Follow the fox..._' the voice sighed and as swift as it'd come, it left, panting Rocky slowly stood up and looked round "That was strange..." his eyes narrowed and he shook his head "I must be imagining things."

As the woods lightened a sense of peace entered Rockys mind making him forget all about the anonymous voice, he gazed upwards through the trees admiring the beautiful clear-blue sky, purring he looked back down and delved ever deeper into unknown territory.

The proud tomcat sat waiting on the Highrock trying his best to stay calm '_Come on Rustkit look cool.' _he curled his tail around him and put on his best impression of a calm, cool face. "Stormtail," meowed Redstar his voice deep and gentle, "you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Rustpaw." The warrior tom and apprentice stepped forwards and touched noses "I will strive to do the best I can." the newly apprenticed tom whispered to his mentor. Stormtail purred and they both stepped off the rock simultaneously and padded towards the awaiting crowd of pleased cats.

"Get out of our territory, kittypet!" snarled a white she-cat who had jumped Rocky a moment before, pinning him firmly down upon the hard ground "Kittypet?" Rocky asked innocently and unresisting "A cat who is born in Twolegplace!" she spat digging her claws deeper into the young cat. "Ow! Don't you know its rude to scare a cat who's hunting?" The sly tomcat said, the white queen glared then jumped off him flicking her paws one by one in disgust before licking them clean of kittypet stench.

"You don't smell as strongly of kittypets as most." she said padding round the cat in interest "Why did you come here?" "I have no home to call my own nor company." Rocky answered calmly locking eyes with the queen, she nodded in thought and twirled away from him "Follow me." she commanded dashing away into the undergrowth.

Rocky struggled to keep up with the fast snow-white she-cat,_ 'she's too fast'_ he thought his paws thudding through the flora. Up ahead the queen stopped her breathing slow and even, unlike Rocky who was gasping slightly for air. "Keep up kittypet." she snapped wading into a liquid mix of water and mud to the other side. The young tom flicked his ears and jumped into the middle of the horrible murky water ignoring the cold and shock he pulled his way out, shook himself and ran on.

"Redstar!" the white cat yowled "I've captured a cat not of our clan running around in our territory." Rocky glared at her and backed off "Captured?" he mewed giving his damp fur a quick lick. A deep voice boomed through the camp "Bring this cat to me." "Yes Redstar." the queen meowed back "Come on kitty." she walked towards a large rock, at first Rocky wondered why they were heading towards a rock but as they stepped closer he noticed a lichen covered hole. "Get in then." the white cat growled pushing him inside with her nose.

The cave-like den was quite large in comparison to its entrance and the dark gave the place a mysterious energy which was increased by the eyes of the aforesaid cat: Redstar. His amber eyes glowed eerily in the dark "A cat not of the clans, eh?" he said standing up and walking casually over towards the small grey tom, he opened his mouth to draw in Rockys scent "He smells of kittypet," he said slowly "prey, and forest." He narrowed his eyes at the young cat "You've been eating prey from our forest." he mewed simply "Fallensnow." "Yes, Redstar?" "Call a meeting, this cat has broken the rules of the forest."

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a ThunderClan meeting!"

FallenSnows loud yowl reverbrated throughout the camp making all cats – apprentices, warriors, queens and elders alike – come crowding round the large rock. As Redstar padded out of the cave followed by Rocky, the caterwaul of voices died down to muttering "Who's that? An enemy warrior?" spat a jet-black cat within hearing distance, Redstar glanced at him but instead of responding jumped smoothly onto the Highrock. "My clan cats!" yowled the large brown tom "This cat has invaded our territory and eaten our prey." Gasps from the cats below made Rocky twitch his ears in annoyance "I will punish this cat in the name of StarClan. His punishment will be, to hunt and learn with the other apprentices." The crowd yowled as one in disagreement "This cat should be killed, not welcomed into the Clan!" shouted the same black cat from earlier "I agree!" a small bodied, big-eared cat meowed "A cat who steals should not join the Clan." Redstars eyes glittered with amusement "He should be given a chance to redeem himself." he said loudly.

The gathering quieted and Rocky glared in defiance at the two irritating warriors, Redstar padded towards him and touched his muzzle with his own then after stepping back and flashing a glance at the bossy white she-cat, he announced "Fallensnow, you are ready for your second apprentice. You will mentor Wolfpaw."

The grumpy white cat leapt upon the HighRock and silently touched noses with the newly named Wolfpaw, a gentle expression crossed her features but as she jumped back to the ground the look vanished, Redstar urged the tom to follow her and although crossly, he did as asked. The astonished, angry, cats eyes glaring at his back the whole way.

"Right, kitty." Fallensnow meowed "I'll show you around, but only once! Don't come moaning to me after if you can't find the toilet!" she spat "Now come on." She flicked her tail in indication for him to follow, he obediently padded quickly along behind her as she described the various places of the camp "...and this is the kits den, you can go and poke your nose in if you want but don't touch them." she commanded before walking into the warm, dark, cave. "Autumnfur, you in here?" the white she-cat mewed quietly "Yes, over here." came the reply as Wolfpaw edged further into the dark, a figure of a thin tortoiseshell she-cat became more and more clear, snuggling up to her side were two small balls of fur. Fallensnows eyes glittered with joy as she watched the small kits mewl quietly suddenly she bent down and licked one of the kits, then she turned back towards the entrance mewing over her shoulder "They've grown, Autumnfur."

"What was that all about?" Wolfpaw asked pacing beside his mentor "None of your business!" Fallensnow snapped "Now, anything you don't know about hunting tell me now, so that I can get it over and done with tomorrow." the grey tomcat shook his head "There's nothing I don't know about hunting." he meowed, the white queen narrowed her eyes but nodded in understanding. "Fine, when you wake up in the morning go hunt." With this she padded off, leaving Wolfpaw to find his way to the apprentice den alone.


End file.
